That thing in which I'm sort of, you know
by Gizomo
Summary: Right, so Harry gets this weird potion spilled on his...yeah. And Ron ends up...sleeping?...with him. And now it seems that Harry is...Err. Fluffy HarryRon, HPRW, whichever. MPreg goodies. Formerly Those Damn Unpredictable Potions, I really hated it.
1. In which I'm boiled alive

**Title: **Those..._damn_...unpredictable potions...  
**Author: **Gizomo  
**Pairing: **Harry/Ron**  
Rating:** T**  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.  
**Summary:** The usual. A potions accident, an act of forgiveness, an unexpected turn of events...

**A/N:** Yeah. I know. Beginning is a bit clichéd. I mean, seriously, nearly every plot starts out because of a potion. But, but, at least Neville's the only one who _isn't_ screwing it all up, so that should throw it off the path, right? RIGHT?!**  
**

-

The dungeon was completely silent, save for a few choppings of the knife against different ingredients, the bubbling of the cauldron's contents, and perhaps a cough and a sneeze here or there.

Harry was paired with Ron, as Neville would have needed all the help he could get from Hermione. Harry thought that Hermione was a little miffed by this, but as usual Ron went with the flow and hadn't realized a thing. He smiled; there was hardly anyone who could be more oblivious than Ron.

He absentmindedly threw his crushed peppermint flowers into the potion, glancing over at Ron. He looked as if his mind was elsewhere, face concentrated on cutting his leaves but eyes not on them. Ron moved to stir in the sliced ingredients into the potion, his mind most likely inattentive to the act, when suddenly there was a quiet gasp behind them.

"Ron, Ron—," whispered Neville urgently, his eyes wide when Harry turned around to see what was bothering him, "—No, Ron! That's not sneezewort, it's raspberry—"

Some curious things happened in the next few seconds. Harry, eyes wide, moved to stop Ron from throwing the leaves into their potion while Professor Snape barked at Neville, ("—Five points from Gryffindor for unnecessary chatting, Longbottom—") Hermione gasped and was belatedly getting out her wand, and Ron, snapping out of his reverie too late, tried to move the board of leaves away from the cauldron, effectively knocking into the rim, causing the boiling liquid to spill over the table and onto Harry's poor lap.

And so, of course, the dungeons throughout Hogwarts echoed as Harry's screams of pain bounced off the stone walls.

Well, there goes his Elixir of Euphoria, along with his beloved grade marks.

--

Harry sighed as he sat alone in the Common Room at one of the more comfortable tables. The plus side of it all was that because Potions was one of the last classes of the day, Madam Pomfrey allowed Harry to skip the rest of his classes and go straight to the Common Room, so now Harry was working on his homework before any distractions arose. ("Hermione would be proud," Harry muttered to himself.)

The upper parts of his thighs still tingled. Harry thought that it was because of the Burn-soothing cream Madam Promfrey gave him — she mercifully didn't apply it on him, thank Merlin— and so he left it alone, since it should disappear as it healed his poor skin.

Professor Snape had uttered a quick cleaning spell on Harry's robes to keep the liquid from burning him any longer than it should and hastily sent the boy alone to the Hospital Wing. The nurse had pursed her lips at Harry's mention of this, since it could have done anything to him, but she let it go after checking him and found no major side effects. After giving him the cream — and _not_ applying it, seeing as the affected area included some of his waist as well, which might have led to some _very_ awkward scenes — she was sufficiently satisfied to let Harry free after a while of nothing happening.

The Common Room slowly filled up as the day passed, and Harry was now proud to be the owner of several finished essays and papers. His books and bag had returned to his dormitory bed when he came back from the Hospital Wing, so he was coming down from there after putting his things away when he noticed his fellow Sixth Years returned.

"Oh, Harry," greeted Hermione, a reassuring smile on her face, "We saved a bit of your potion and turned it in for you. Any potion is better than none, you know." Neville nodded shyly beside her.

"Thanks, both of you," Harry said, feeling a surge of affection towards them. They were such wonderful people. Speaking of people, Harry looked around.

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry, as worry flitted across his face, "I haven't properly throttled him yet for nearly burning my privates off." He chuckled as the other two reddened slightly but laughed with him.

"Ron ran off after classes ended," Neville replied, "I couldn't catch what he was saying."

Harry's face fell. Well, nothing you could really do when Ron didn't want to be seen. He did that sometimes, refusing to return until it was curfew. When asked, Ron simply replied that he had just wandered around the grounds.

Ron wasn't at the Great Hall for dinner, either, but Harry assumed that Ron visited the kitchens directly to get his food. He sighed, deciding not to try and find him that way; he would probably have to waste a considerable amount of time waiting, seeing as Ron's stomach would prompt him to get his food much earlier than the scheduled time.

--

Harry was nestled in his blankets when he felt a pressure on the other side of his bed. He turned around, watching as Ron snuggled into the bed beside him.

"Hmph, so you've only tried to come back when I'd be too tired to strangle you against the wall," accused Harry.

Ron froze as his face showed the slow realization that this was, in fact, not his bed.

Harry chuckled. Just like Ron to forget bed placements in the dead of the night. As Ron heard the other boy's laughter, he relaxed considerably.

"Don't worry, I'll give you plenty of time once morning comes along," Ron responded, playing along.

"So where were you, anyway?" Harry knew that it was useless to ask, but he did it anyway.

"Just walking around," said Ron, but he unexpectedly continued, "I was trying to come up with a suitable apology, but I suppose it was completely wasted."

"You're right, seeing as you still haven't made a move to say sorry," said Harry, feigning an expression of reproachfulness. Ron simply laughed, with the barest hint of nervousness.

"Alright, you caught me." Ron took a breath, "I'm sorry for having not paid attention to the potion, and for nearly burning your privates off and getting you in the Hospital Wing."

Harry chuckled. "Well, the Hospital Wing is pretty much my second dorm anyway. And don't worry about the burning part; I'll just make you pay in the morning."

Ron laughed with Harry, then extended his left hand towards the other boy.

"Forgive me?"

"Of course," Harry replied, smiling at Ron's hopeful expression and taking his hand, shaking it.

With their hands still clasped together, they both drifted to sleep in the peaceful night.

----

**A/N:** I have my next chapter nearly written, don't worry. This was just a perfect place to end the chapter. By the way, anyone know what Raspberry Leaves are traditionally used for? -grins-

Oh and, please please _please_ click that little button.

10/27/07


	2. In which I'm going to kill Ron

**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.**  
**

**A/N:** Well, I finished the chapter a little later than I thought. But now I'm a little blocked as my creativity is drained, but since I have nothing else to do I might as well try to continue writing. Don't expect anything, though.

----

The cold morning air whispered in Harry's ear, tickling his cheek and causing him to stir. He didn't want to get up, not with such warm blankets and the warm body holding on to him. He loved this feeling, when everything around you is cold but you are so warm being wrapped up that you don't have a care in the world.

That is, until a violent jerk seized his abdomen and forced Harry to rush towards the bathroom in search of a toilet.

Now this was most definitely _not_ his favorite thing to experience. But right now, the toilet looked so inviting that he kept his face towards it until the discomfort left his system and was flushed away.

"Urghh," groaned Harry as he attempted to haul himself up and failed. That horrible nausea still gripped him and he was too dizzy to do anything. He heard some heavy pattering of steps.

Ron burst into the bathroom, followed by Neville and Dean. They all had the look of drowsiness being suppressed by curiosity. As soon as Dean caught sight of Harry, however, he turned right around and went back to bed, with a face that said, "Oh. Well, back to bed." Harry heard the boy explaining it all to Seamus, who apparently didn't bother to get up.

The other two boys, however, rushed towards Harry to help him. Harry just wanted to get to a sink so he could properly brush his teeth to get that horrible taste out of his mouth.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Ron, and an instant after it was spoken he realized that it was an completely stupid question to ask. "I mean, what happened? It wasn't because of anything like—you know—"

"No, it most definitely wasn't," Harry answered firmly. For one thing, the dreams caused by Voldemort never gave him such a violent level of nausea. And honestly, Harry was sleeping so soundly that night that he didn't think that he had any dreams to begin with.

A bit of relief fell over Ron's features, but Neville was still wringing his hands.

"I think that we should visit Madam Pomfrey, since we still don't know the cause of it all. She can just—you know—give you a Pepperup Potion if it just turns out to be nothing."

Harry smiled at Neville. The other boy was hard to refuse, and he really did have a good argument there. And really, visiting Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be a bad idea, given how he was feeling.

"Alright, let me just brush my teeth."

--

The nurse sighed when she saw the two boys nearly carry Harry in. It almost looked as if she were expecting it. Although, Harry admitted, she couldn't be blamed, given how many times he had previously come here.

"Alright, set him here," Madam Pomfrey ordered, pursing her lips as Harry explained what happened. He felt silly; it was most likely something from dinner the previous night, or the candy the twins gave him afterwards, and he told the nurse so.

"No, I don't believe it would have come from your food," she answered, frowning, "If only Professor Snape hadn't removed the potion before sending you here, I could have taken a sample—"

"Oh! After Harry left, we saved a bit of the potion to turn it in!" Neville exclaimed, and blushed when he found that he had interrupted, but went on, "If—if the Professor hasn't thrown them away yet, we could probably take it and bring it here for you."

"That's a wonderful idea, Mr. Longbottom," replied the nurse, thoughtfully, "So go run to the dungeons right now and get it, then."

As Neville ran off, a tad nervous at having to confront the Potions Master out of class, Madam Pomfrey turned onto Ron.

"I want to stay here to keep Harry company," Ron begged, knowing that without the classic puppy face, Madam Pomfrey would kick a healthy student out in an instant.

The nurse sighed. "Alright, you may stay. But only until I find out what that potion was," she added.

"If I may ask," interjected Harry, who was, after all, the subject of all the fuss, "What exactly do you think might be my problem?"

The nurse's lips pursed yet again. Harry was thinking that it was rather a habit of hers. "I don't want to say anything until my suspicions are confirmed, so you are going to have to wait, Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed and lay back in his bed, resigned, when he heard Hermione burst into the room.

"I—heard it from—Seamus—" she wheezed, panting from dashing so quickly, "I was coming down to—the Great Hall and—"

She swallowed, finding her breath again, "You don't think it's because of—"

"No, Harry told me it wasn't," Ron reassured, leading the girl over to the bed. Harry had tried to get up and greet Hermione as well, but Madam Pomfrey firmly pushed him back.

"You really didn't have to rush up here, Hermione," said Harry, giving his friend a comforting smile, "And Madam Pomfrey already gave me a potion to help my nausea."

"I know, but I'm beginning to think that this might be because of that incident yesterday, and the results might not be good," replied Hermione, although she looked a little relieved, "And so I spent some of yesterday looking through the library about the potions that have similar ingredients to the Elixir we were doing yesterday, but since I just found out from Seamus that you had to come up here to the Wing so early in the morning that I forgot to bring the books I found with me when I rushed over and I'm sorry about that so if you want I could run over and—"

"Err, it—it's okay, Hermione," interrupted Harry weakly, reminded of how she often went into such rambles when she was worried or stressed, "And really, Neville already went to Snape to get that potion you turned in for us."

"O–oh," Hermione faltered, "I was wondering where he disappeared to. I do hope that he's okay." Harry and Ron agreed.

A few minutes later, Neville stiffly entered the room, Snape following with his hand resting menacinglyon the boy's shoulder. Harry and Ron grimaced in sympathy.

"Ms. Pomfrey," nodded Snape, a rather annoyed look on his face, "I have the sample with me right here, although I haven't had the opportunity to evaluate the Sixth Year classes yet."

"That's quite alright, Professor," Madam Pomfrey answered, "I'm sure we can figure out what it is shortly. Miss Granger, you do realize that you can simply summon the books you've checked out, don't you?"

"Oh! Of course," said Hermione, somewhat flustered. After all these years it seemed to Harry that she still couldn't grasp the fact that she knew magic. When she finally got her wand out and muttered the spell, the books flew at her with such a force that she was nearly knocked back. Harry chuckled in sympathy; honestly, he often understood exactly how she felt.

Meanwhile, the boys were explaining to the two adults what happened exactly, and what went wrong. At the mention of the raspberry leaves, however, Snape noticeably became a color even paler than what he usually was, and Neville abruptly stopped talking. Harry blinked.

"What? What is it? What's wrong with me?" he asked, near panicking, "Oh, I'm finally going to die, aren't I?"

"Err—N–no, you aren't, Harry, but—" Neville hesitated.

"Oh, just tell him, boy," Snape snapped, clearly irritated by the whole ordeal, "Before I have to inform him instead."

"Er, well, the raspberry leaves have such a magical power that even Muggles know about them," Neville hastily said, discomfort gracing his features, "And...well—"

"Oh! I've found the one I was looking for!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, not realizing her interruption, "It just took forever just to find the entry for the original elixir and the index that lists the potions by ingredients and so in there I had to find a potion that went into each category of the ingredients we used for the Elixir except for the sneezewort since Ron didn't put it in and I had forgotten that the steps after the thing spilled weren't in it so I had to backtrack a little but now I've finally found an entry that's a sort of variant to what Ron's potion turned out to be and although I haven't seen what it does exactly it does ask for raspberry instead of the sneezewort, and...Oh..."

Hermione froze when her eyes landed on the name of the potion, dropping the book right onto Harry's legs in front of him (and which received a rather loud "Ow!").

When Harry pulled the heavy book off of him and placed it on the bed, he was finally able to read what the faded words said:

**Potion of Fertility,**  
_**To help induce fruitfulness and relaxation,**_  
(a bunch of scribbled words further describing the mixture)

Harry paled and felt even sicker than he had the whole morning.

"Err, D–don't worry Harry, it doesn't exactly say anything about pregnancy—"

"—Actually, it does; further down it says something about guaranteed results the next day—"

"—_Ron_, you aren't doing _anything_ to help out at all—"

"—Well, mincing your words won't help remedy the situation, Hermione—"

"—And anyway, pregnancy potions shouldn't cause any effect on the inner organs if they're not drunken from a female—"

"Well, maybe if you thought a bit more like a witch, you'd realize that—"

"SILENCE!" bellowed Snape, who, with Madam Pomfrey and Neville, had been standing in complete silence. Ron and Hermione hushed immediately.

"If you haven't noticed, _Mister Weasley_," he hissed, "The passage does _not_ specifically state pregnancy, only fertility. And if you would be so observant as to read further down the passage,_ Miss Granger,_—" Until then Hermione had a slightly smug expression at the Ron's correction– "—This potion is one of the few kinds that do not require to be consumed through the digestive system, unless you wish to induce a certain amount of vomiting."

"And in order to work," added Madam Pomfrey, placing her own two Knuts in, "The potion needs to be administered directly onto the area wishing to be...fertilized. It could act as a Wit-Sharpening Potion when washed over the head, or the arms to Strengthen them for a short while, or..." She trailed off as everyone realized that the liquid had spilled over Harry's lap.

His lap, which included the waist down to the thighs. And that the vomiting could have been because of the early stages of...Oh dear.

"Some pregnancy potions can work for males, too," said Neville quietly, the only thing that interrupted—and added to—the silence that was filled with Harry's complete and utter shock.

"B–but wouldn't I need to have a partner to be—fertilized with?" Harry finally stammered, feeling quite hot and flustered, "I–I mean, it isn't likely that I could be the only one who—"

This brought the group from solving one mystery to finding another: now that every knew what the potion was and what it did, who fertilized Harry?

(_What a perfect place to end the chapter. But a little more needs to be written, and everyone reading should be happy the chapter didn't end on such a clichéd cliffhanger_.)

Harry hear distant chatter the halls far away, signaling that breakfast was finished and classes were starting. No one made a move.

It was Hermione's voice that broke through. "Well, erm...Harry, you didn't..._sleep_ with anyone last night, did you?"

Seeing Harry's look of absolute horror, Hermione continued hastily, "I mean, not that you actually _would_, but it would really explain a lot if...you did..."

"Wait, what exactly are you going on about?" asked Harry slowly, thinking.

"Err, well, it says at the bottom," the girl answered, pointing at a passage in the page that frankly Harry couldn't decipher if his life depended on it, "that if it were to be administered to...that area then afterwards the person affected would need to consent to err—would need to 'bed with' another person that night or else it wouldn't work."

"'Bed with,'" Harry repeated.

"Er, yes, that's what it says here."

"As in sleeping with."

"Yes."

"In a bed."

"Um, yes."

At her answer, Harry turned right around and punched Ron with all the force he could muster.

----

**A/N:** Sigh. I had wanted Ron to have a bigger role, but for some reason the whole thing just runs off on its own, and all Ron got to do was argue with Hermione a bit. Before you know it, they're actually going to end up together instead of with Harry. Hopefully Ron will get a good slap in the face and stick with Harry. And to be honest, I completely didn't expect Snape to be in the scene, but somehow he stuck himself to Neville before the poor boy had any chance. And Dean really wanted to get out and help, but I shoved him back down and told him to get another role. And he did. Yay!

Well, review, s'il vous plaît. Now I have to rack my brain to think of something for my other fic(s) before my brain explodes.

Psst, by the way, **BandGeek58407**, thank you! And thanks for being my first reviewer!

10/28/07


	3. In which I'm in deep trouble

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.**  
**

**A/N:** Did you know that last year England had this heatwave of _ninety degrees?_ HOLY CRAP! I want to move there!

NINETY DEGREES!

ARE THEY KIDDING ME?

----

Ron really liked walking around Hogwarts. Well, of course he couldn't fully exploit it without the Marauder's Map, but sometimes just exploring for the sake of finding something new and interesting was better. Calming. Kept his mind off things. Odd things that would be much better off not thinking about.

Ron found that not thinking was sometimes a better alternative than to thinking at all. _I mean, really_, thought Ron, _just look at Hermione. She's completely off her nutter, and all because she thinks too bloody much._

Of course, if Ron said such a thing out loud, he was sure that the girl would come onto him like a banshee finding a victim. Flying hair and everything.

Digressing.

Anyway, if something came up and a bunch of thoughts suddenly came to Ron, he would sometimes just get up and wander about Hogwarts, sorting things out and all that. But sometimes the whole walking-off thing would happen too often and Harry and Hermione would get worried.

Like yesterday. But the day before that, Ron didn't have a chance to go out and think about things without others around interrupting, since Hermione trapped both Harry and him and forced them to finish their homework assignments. As a result, Ron ended up drifting off to his thoughts while in class, and that usually led to Bad Things™.

Like injuring his best friend with a botched-up potion. Or like blowing up at Harry in Fourth Year, or getting awfully mad at Hermione whenever she mentioned Crummy. Yes, a lot of times Ron thought about rather hurtful things, and even though he tried to force them down he found that he couldn't control his temper either way. In addition to the angry thoughts, there were also the sad thoughts, envious thoughts, confused thoughts, homework thoughts, and just plain peculiar thoughts. Indeed, contrary to popular belief, even his, Ron thought about a lot of things and he tried his best to stop them all.

That's how he found that wandering around a hopelessly large castle could often bring his mind to slow down and think everything out so it wouldn't pile up later and cause him to do something that he would regret later. That's why he did it often, because a lot of times Ron would find himself thinking too many things in too short of a time and would have to drift away to sort it all out.

That's why he had the sudden urge to run away when he found himself on the floor with a load of confusion and a suddenly very painful jaw. Not because he was a coward, since of course Gryffindors weren't anything near cowardly, but because he was feeling awfully overwhelmed by the simple fact that it was his best mate who punched him.

A few seconds later, Ron managed to pull himself out of his confusion and realized the reason why Harry was mad. And, oddly, instead of becoming angry back at Harry and shouting that there was absolutely no way that he could know and that Harry had no right to have pushed him down, he found himself feeling instantly sorry for it all.

"You—you–you mad, half-arsed _bastard_—couldn't even find the right_ effing_ bed last night—" Harry was shrieking, along with some other words that Ron would have congratulated the other boy for knowing if he wasn't literally floored at the moment. With his eyes wide, Harry sounded and looked very much like a demented lunatic, but he calmed down almost immediately after everyone – including Ron himself – realized that the other boy was whispering apologies. Odd how thinking a little too much would lead him to say things he didn't know he was saying.

Well, after the momentary shock of the events that occurred within the last thirty seconds, Madam Pomfrey was instantly at Ron's side, healing his bruise quickly and saying something about too much violence lately. Harry wasn't really doing anything, except standing there and looking a little sick, which Ron had hopes that he was but wasn't. Hermione was busy helping Ron up, and Snape recovered enough to take twenty points off of Gryffindor for injuring another student.

"We shall need to inform the Headmaster of this," Snape added, snapping at the Gryffindors to follow, while Madam Pomfrey finished up Ron and then found herself busy with two Second Years who limped in, one with a furry face and another covered with swollen red bumps.

--

Upon arrive at the stone gargoyle, Snape muttered the password under his breath so Ron couldn't quite catch it. Considering what Harry had told him from his trips to the Headmaster's Office, however, Ron could safely guess that it was something that Snape normally wouldn't be caught dead saying.

It's not like Ron visited the office before. He had, but the thought of getting in enough trouble to actually land in there still made him shudder inwardly. Trouble led to troubling thoughts, which made Ron do troubling things.

He sighed. Nothing he could do about it, now, anyway. But he felt warmth envelop him as Harry reached and squeezed his hand. Probably thought he was worried.

Which was true, but that wasn't why he sighed. But it didn't matter, either way. Ron gave Harry a smile to let him know he was all right.

It was nice to know that even through all their differences and disagreements, they could always just stop and be friends again. Ron liked that a lot.

As they entered the office, Ron saw that Dumbledore was sitting peacefully at his desk, elbows resting on the desk as his hands folded in front of him. As marvelous the Headmaster was, he couldn't possible have been sitting in that exact position with that expectant smile on his face all day. Alerts at the entrance, obviously, Ron realized.

"Welcome, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville," said Dumbledore pleasantly as he looked at each of them. "Severus," he added to the Potions Master. Snape nodded.

An odd silence passed through the room, although Dumbledore acted as if it were the most comfortable moment he ever encountered. He even offered each of them a lemon drop after ignoring the full measure of discomfort on their faces.

Fawkes chirruped quietly, as if acknowledging everyone that was there.

Snape cleared his throat, but it seemed to fail to get anyone's attention except for Neville, who jumped slightly.

Finally, Hermione seemed to get impatient enough to finally say something. She sighed, as if thinking, _Do I have to do this after all?_

_Yes_, replied Ron in his mind. Just looking at Harry he could tell that neither of them were going to be the first to say anything in this meeting. Neville appeared bewildered at the whole situation, and Snape just looked as if he wanted to kill someone. Starting with Mr. Longbottom.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said loudly, and the Headmaster peered at her curiously, "Professor, we sort of have a problem here and—"

—_No, we only came here for a bit of tea and conversation,_ Ron would have blurted had he not bitten his tongue. Merlin knows the Headmaster might have actually been wanting that instead. _Well, after we're through with him, _thought Ron, _he probably would be wishing for it._

"Err, well, to start at the beginning—"

(Hermione took out the first two chapters of the fanfiction and gave it to Dumbledore — No, this didn't really happen. Would have been much easier, though.)

"Well, yesterday we were all in Potions and Neville and I were sitting behind Harry and Ron, and Neville saw that Ron put in the wrong ingredient and was trying to tell him to stop, but Ron heard too late and he accidentally knocked the whole cauldron over and a lot of it spilled onto Harry's lap and he had to go to the Hospital wing and Ron disappeared the second class was over so Neville and I saved a bit of it to turn in for them and this morning we just found out from the sample that it was sort of an odd version of an enhancing potion and so it ended up fertilizing Harry and Ron's the father so—"

Even Dumbledore blanched at the rush of Hermione's words."Miss Granger, are you telling me that Harry is now…pregnant?"

"Yes, sir," she said meekly.

Yet another silence fell upon the room, but this time Dumbledore made absolutely no move to brighten it up. In fact, it seemed as if he had several things to say but no way of putting them into words, opening and closing his mouth many times while Ron was watching Harry carefully avoiding the Headmaster's gaze by staring out the window with an uncomfortable expression.

"Have you…visited Madam Pomfrey yet?" said Dumbledore finally, speaking with a rather weak tone.

"We have," answered Hermione, "but we didn't have a chance to talk to her about it before some other students came and we had to come to you."

"I see. Well, then, I think that I need to speak to these two young men in private, now," said the Headmaster, getting up from his desk while nodding to Harry and Ron before turning to the others. "Severus, I wouldn't want to keep you from your second-year classes. As for Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom, I think it would be wise for you two to return to class. They can tell you all about it later," he added after Hermione opened her mouth to protest, "And meanwhile, it would be best at the moment if neither of you spoke of this to anyone else."

After the two reluctant students exited the door with the Potions Master, Ron turned around to see Dumbledore looking at them intently. He swallowed.

Merlin, were they in for it.

----

**A/N:** Err, as explanation for my earlier outburst, I'd like to tell everyone that I live in Texas. Southeastern Texas. I live in ninety-degree weather on a _daily basis_. Temperatures can rise over a hundred in the summer, and they're telling me that people are **dying of heatstroke** there? Honestly, if that's true, then the weather must be pretty darn nice.

In fact, it is. I looked up a climate chart of England in Wikipedia, and guess what? The average temperature in July, the hottest month in the year, only reaches about **sixty-seven to seventy degrees**. THAT'S ABOUT AS MUCH AS I GET IN WINTER! Those temperatures are AMAZING!

Note to self: Move to England sometime. I don't care how overcrowded it is, I am _going_.

And, my beloved reviewers! I'd like to say that I love you all!

**IAMaMUDBLOOD:** You've never read HP/RW? My goodness, poor you! I'm sorry, I'm much more into fluffy slash than smutty slash (although for that, I go for Sirius mostly), and I personally think that Ron is the densest, fluffiest person you can get for that. I mean, I know Sirius/Harry fluff is possible, but dude, Sirius is an adult. That's past the slash now, and most likely by the end of the fluff there's gonna be hot smuttiness. And Draco isn't capable of fluff. I'm serious. He's all about the love/hate thing. Anything that isn't bitter or hateful or angsty and has Draco/Harry love is obviously out of character.  
**Golden Lass:** Thank you! You are totally equally awesome for reviewing!  
**black-hurt17:** Hahaha, I'm hoping I can update more often too, but school and stuff makes me not wanna get off-track, you know?  
**katsuro-chan:** Yay! The best thing ever is to have someone not interested in a genre suddenly become very interested in a story having it! I'm so glad! Actually, I'm not much of an mpreg fan myself (the whole baby thing just floors me) but sometimes you just gotta grab hold of those few inspirations the muses give you. But, I think I'm gonna be focusing more on the relationship because of the pregnancy rather than the actual state itself.  
**SabGriffin:** Woohoo, it's not clichéd! But you know how a lot of stories (not just mpreg) nearly always start off with a Potions incident? It kills me sometimes, really, it does. But I'm glad you like my story! I haven't actually read a lot of mpreg, so it's good to know that my story isn't horrible or anything. And thank you for complimenting my writing! I'm so excited!  
**BandGeek58407:** Yay! You came back! (heart) Do you like it? I'm so happy! But, I'm afraid that it's going to go a little slowly, since apparently none of the characters want to rush it. (Sighs) Thank you!

Oh yeah, about the title change. Guys, I'm sorry, cause title-changing is bad, but I really hated the title. I don't know what I was on when I decided on that. I still don't know whether or not the title now is staying or not. (Cries) Forgive me!

Has anyone else noticed how Ron seems to be thinking more than actually letting the show go on? It wasn't me, I swear. I honestly wanted Ron's point of view to get this chapter going, but all he ended up doing was thinking a lot. I had to ignore him for several days before he finally continued the story. It's funny because he vehemently denies wanting to think so much.

Well, this is Gizomo. Until next time,  
10/28/07


End file.
